truth be told
by stainedheart
Summary: Dolph knows is everything about her. Shortfic. Ziggler/AJ.


**N/A: **Yes, I ship Ziggler/AJ because they are cute together, they are not my otp, but I like them anyway and wanted to write something cute and fluffy, just to leave my angst comfort zone. Also, a question to anyone who wants to answer: Should my next oneshot be about: Rhodes Scholars, The Shield or Roman/Seth? Just questioning because there are so many nice bromances to write about on this fandom, haha.

Anyway, I'm sorry for any huge grammar mistakes and hope everybody enjoys the fic, reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

**Truth be told**

**X**

It's not her eyes.

It obviously doesn't have nothing to do with her big brown eyes and the way she blinks when looking to him on stage. Of course not. It has nothing to do with the way she looks at him while they are backstage, waiting for the sign to enter the arena. It doesn't have anything to do with how beautiful her eyes are even when she is using glasses or when they have to wake up very, very early to discuss the details of their new act together. It certainly has nothing to do with the fact that she _sees him _when they talk out of character, she sees Nick, not Dolph. No, it definitely isn't her eyes.

**X**

It's not her smile.

Not when she smiles while greeting him by the morning, not when he makes ridiculous jokes and no one else smiles. It's not the way she looks adorable while smiling like the crazy chick persona. It simply isn't the way she curves her lips when some compliments her, or the way she smiles bright when gifted with some nerd stuff. No, it's not how she _always _smiles when they meet on the corridors or hotels. It's not how she smiles after they kiss, after they go back to backstage, after they do anything together. It's not her smile.

**X**

It's not her skin.

No, it's not how soft her skin feels under his hands. Not how she has zero imperfections on her body, not how beautiful her skin color is. It's not how she always looks like shining when hit by the light. Not how he tries to make little contact, but she is always close. And the fact that he can feel her shivering when they kiss has nothing to do with the question. No, it's not her skin.

**X**

It's not her hair.

How she always has it falling down on her face? No, it's not. It's not how her hair waves when she skips, nor when she tilts her head. It's not the way she always curls a lock of hair when she is nervous or anxious or shy. No, it's not about how everybody always some of her hair on his clothes – that's what happen when you spend a lot of time with a girl. It's obviously not her hair.

**X**

It's not her voice.

Not the way she speaks when delivering promos, not the way she screams when beating someone. No, none of these. It's not the way his name sounds so beautiful when she says it, no it's not. It's not how her voice seems a tone higher when she is trying to talk with him, not how she whispers when she is afraid. It's not how her voice sound happy when she speaks about comics and chucks, not how she can't stop talking when the subject is Lita. No, it's not her voice.

**X**

It's not her hands.

It doesn't matter the fact that her nails are always black, because it's not that. It's not how he can feels her hands shaking when they are on stage together, not how she almost digs her nails on his back when they kiss. No, it's not how she always runs her hands through his hair tying to fix it after his matches. Not how she holds his arms or how she puts her hands on top of his when no one is looking. It's not her hands.

**X**

It's not her personality.

It's not that she refuses to be all girly and talk about shoes and purses. It's not the fact that she knows more about games than him, not the fact that she cracks jokes that make no sense at all, but still makes him laugh. It's not her love for Pokémon and childhood items, not her intelligence or how she always wins every argument. It's not how she always knows what to say when he is not happy. It's not how she always keeps a distance when he wants to be alone, not how she pretends she is not jealous when some girl looks at him. No, it's not her personality at all.

**X**

(It's not the way she gets after a match; with messy hair, sweat through here body, a grin on her mouth and her chest raising from the exercise that makes Dolph think in not so pure things. No, it's not.)

**X**

It's her.

It's everything about her, from her smile to her favorite pair of chucks. It's her hands messing with his hair while she speaks with him; it's her hot skin against his hands and his lips on her neck. It's the way she speaks and the way she walks, the way her eyes always close when he gets near because she knows she is going to be kissed. It's her wink when they go separate ways on backstage and her body close to his when they travel together. It's late nights conversations while she plays video-games, it's early morning conversations while he does his cardio. It's her hands trembling on his pants and her whispers on his ears, her glasses left on his belongings by mistake, her giggles and her laugh.

Truth be told, Dolph knows is everything about her.


End file.
